


Just a friend

by SilenceIsNotGolden



Series: Distractions [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Denial, F/M, Family Dinners, First Kisses, Fluff, Meeting the Parents, Naegiri - Freeform, grandparent, just friends?, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-22 06:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceIsNotGolden/pseuds/SilenceIsNotGolden
Summary: (This is a companion story to Distractions)Naegi has been invited by Kirigiri Fuhito to join him and his granddaughter for dinner. Not wanting to be rude to the elder Kirigiri, Naegi agrees. Will he survive? Probably? Maybe...





	1. Unexpected meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, this is a companion to another story of mine called Distractions. You don't need to read it to understand this story. A few people were asking for a "sequel" so this is the best I can come up with.
> 
> Anyways, there ya go. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> This is an AU Non-despair universe!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So, this is a companion to another story of mine called Distractions. You don't need to read it to understand this story. A few people were asking for a "sequel" so this is the best I can come up with.
> 
> Anyways, there ya go. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> This is an AU Non-despair universe!

Zipping up his jacket, Naegi Makoto shivered slightly when the cool breeze of the evening winds assaulted the thin cloth of his shirt. Winter was coming and he would need to rummage through his closet for his thicker jackets. He headed back to his dorm, after a long Saturday of group presentations and tests upon tests. He stretched his weary arms, glad that he would be getting some much-needed respite. He realized it was almost the end of the first half of school but showering the student population with the means of torture camouflaged in the form of tests and essays was only so much a student could take.

His phone suddenly rung once, alerting him to a text message.

_Kirigiri Kyoko: Fine._

He smiled at the succinctness of her response. Previously, he had voiced some concern for her considering the lack of verbal communication between them earlier in the day. It wasn’t uncommon for her as her personality dictates her to be less loquacious (especially when texting) than him but she was especially distant today. He had seen her in class and besides their mandated interactions during the presentation (she was his partner), she just ghosted out of the room as if there was fire. There was rather a perplexing expression lingering throughout it all but she hasn’t mentioned anything to him.

He’d like to claim that they’ve bonded through the few years he’d known her. They were even on first name basis now. The wall she has erected between herself and essentially other human beings was tough to climb and various methods had been utilized to ensure his ascension up the wall had the minimal amount of physical and emotional scarring. Asides from the metaphorical cuts and bruises, he believed that he at least arrived at a checkpoint but it was really hard to gauge her.

Naegi soon pocketed his phone after he replied and walked the scenic route back to his room. Well, to be honest, he considered passing by the other side of the campus, where the female dormitory resided. Perhaps, he would run into her. Heat rose from his cheeks when the memory flashed in his head like a kaleidoscope. Fleeting images fluttered across his eyelids, sending his heart pounding at the mere memory of it.

_The lightest of touch caressed the edges of his jaw. Warm velvety lips were pressed against his and he froze...Her breath tickled his skin..._

Ever since their brief...contact a few weeks ago, he couldn’t erase what transpired in his head and the more that encounter dwelled, the greater his need to see her. Ideally, he wished he was better at compartmentalizing so he wouldn’t act like an idiot around her but he does act like an idiot around her, causing him to react more foolishly, repeating the cycle.

Even till now, she managed to distract him, all the while being somewhere else. He has to search for techniques when the heart flies off somewhere. His thoughts wandered some more until he bumped against a taller figure, ending his ruminations.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Excuse me.” Naegi bowed his head politely to the elder gentleman he collided with.

“It is quite fine.” The man glanced at Naegi, his bistre gaze seemingly piercing through him. Naegi noticed him carrying a small brochure of the campus, and a visitor’s pass around his neck, signifying that he was a guest of the school. A late one at that...

When he was here the first day of school, he was overwhelmed by how large the school campus was. Proper navigation was necessary to ensure you don’t end up elsewhere and be late for your classes. That was a nightmare to sort out. He couldn’t imagine guests having a good time aimlessly meandering about when all they wanted was to visit their kids and all. It was late for a visit too. Not every part of the exterior campus was illuminated with street lamps, dubbing them the “haunted streets.”

“Do you have a particular destination, sir? Maybe I can point you in the right direction as a means of apology.” Courteously, Naegi extended a lending hand, hoping he didn’t sound too weird saying so. There were directories and safety agents around but there were at certain points in the campus that frankly, if you didn’t know where to begin, you’d be right back where you started. The man did look a bit lost.  

“Ah, yes. If you do not mind directing me to the female dormitory, I would appreciate it. I am supposed to be visiting my granddaughter in the front.” The grayed haired man turned to face Naegi, with a crinkle in his cordial eyes. Adjusting the plain cane in his hand, the elderly man stared down the young man.

There was an odd familiarity with him, Naegi admitted. A long, brown coat hid his lanky frame and he wore a worn out classic fedora. His stance, his demeanor, even the way he dressed was all too familiar. That was it! He dressed like an old-timey detective. Like in the show Kyoko watched with her grandfather. “Sure! I can walk you there.” Naegi uttered before he could stop himself. He was a bit too excited announcing that.

“I do not want to impose, young man.”

“It’s fine! I’ve got nothing to do at the moment! I can even give you a brief tour while we walk there!” A jocular grin graced Naegi’s lips and the old man was honestly taken aback by the act of hospitality this high school student displayed. The youth of the day would rather play around with their gadgets than give an old man or a stranger a time of day. Although he didn’t convey his surprise and thanks, he agreed to it with a neutral, quiet nod of the head.

During the tour, Naegi marked the courts, field track and hangouts around the area to the best he could possibly can. He even showed him shortcuts to the cafeteria and certain buildings like admission or the registrar. To Makoto, he wanted to give a thorough tour but then he’d lose track of himself. The old man didn’t say anything and merely shadowed him while they walked. He doesn’t talk much, Naegi thought, but then again, why would he want to? They were almost there but he didn’t like the silence so he blurted out the first thing that cropped in his head.

“By the way, sir. Your hat is pretty cool!” The old man raised a brow at the carefreeness of the admission.

“Thank you.” He replied.

“Yeah! It reminds me of the old-timey detectives in the Saitama shows.” Naegi clarified.

“Is that so?” Saitama was a long series of detective short stories that was made into a TV show in the 70s. The old man was sure it was obsolete. It was far too intelligent for its time and a favorite of his. He watched it with his granddaughter. The only sentimental pastime they shared.

“Oh, a boy your age is aware of such a hidden gem?” Intrigued struck the old man’s tone and Makoto knew for certain he hit a great conversation started.

“A friend introduced me to it.” Naegi proudly bragged.

“A friend, you say?” The old man scratched his chin, rubbing against the graying hairs of his beard. Makoto thought the gestured was similar to Kyoko’s actions when she was deep in contemplation. “They must watch it with an older relative.”

“Yeah! Her grandfather liked it from what I could gather so I guess it’s something she just grew to love.” Naegi spoke to the old man as if they were old friends.

The old man noticed how the young man’s voice softens upon mentioning this “friend” of his. “Ah, I see.” He hummed lowly; now cognizant of whom he was referring to. It couldn’t be many in the boy’s generation that followed and watched the same show with a grandparent as well.

Naegi glanced at the stranger beside him, hoping to continue their exchange but the old man shifted his head away, signaling that he was done for now, or so he thought.

“But…” Naegi turned his head when he heard the old man’s gruff voice. “Thank you, for the compliment. This hat was a gift from my father when I was a lad. He has since passed away.” The old man didn’t know what compelled him to disclose such information to a stranger. He was not one to impart small memories of the past like that or at all. However, there was a “warmth” radiating from this young man, one that he thought he would never see again.

“It’s great that you kept his memories with you all the time, sir. Even if they’re dead, their memories live on to the people they’ve left behind. We should never forget them.” Naegi’s eyes drooped downwards.

“Rather poignant for a young man to say.”

Naegi jumped up when a hand patted his shoulders. He didn’t know what set that off. “Yeah, I guess it is.”

“By the by, young man, how is school life here? My granddaughter can be tight-lipped when it comes to school so I am curious.” The young man was talkative enough to relay this kind of information for him. He could collect more data from this affable boy than he could from his ever reticent grandchild.

Makoto beamed. They were nearing their destination but the old man still wanted to talk. “It probably varies from student to student but schoolwork can be overwhelming at times. There’s a great support system of teachers and students that are willing to help you when you need and..” He continues on, reflecting on his two years here. “This place isn’t perfect but it’s a home away from home.”

“I see. You have revealed more than what my granddaughter could utter in a single phone call.”

Makoto rubbed the back of his head. “Well, you asked so I gave you my honest opinion.” His genuine candor is appreciated.

“Is that so?”

Makoto nodded. “Anyways, we’re almost there, sir! I could see the dorms now.” To think this was just a ten-minute tour. Maybe he could give school tours and get paid for it!

“Hmm.” The old man watched as the boy’s steps hurried, pushing him further ahead as if momentarily forgetting his surroundings. Something or someone must have caught his attention. He saw a young woman sitting on one of the few wooden benches at the front of the dormitories, with arms crossed and face impassive as an undisturbed pond. Without missing a beat, the boy called out her name with fondness.

“Kyoko!” Oh, so they were acquainted after all. Narrowed, brown orbs observed the pair quietly, intentionally staying back in the shadows, beyond from her perceptive eyes.

“Makoto.” Her expression and posture loosened up, her lilac eyes obliviously lighting up when their gaze connected.

“Good evening, Kyoko! Hey, what’re you doing here so late at night?”

A subtle, coy smirk crossed her lips. “No reason.”

“No reason? I don’t believe that but anyways, since you’re here…” He reached into his pocket for his Smartphone and presented a curious email he received last night. “A Kaoru-san wrote to me last night. He said he’s an associate of yours and he wants to talk? What’s that about?”

She sighed, almost piqued at the mere mention of this Kaoru-san. “He is an old client. He owns a junkyard downtown and I’ve apprised him of the particular part your father is searching for.” As she became more versed with his ticks and hobbies, she discovered that he shared a pastime with his father, restoring vintage cars to their original glory. His verve and the glimmer in his emerald pools as he articulated about this passion of his were captivated. There was this force that drove her to go an extra mile for him.  “Tch.” She briefly read the message again and frowned. “He was supposed to notify the details of the transaction but as always, he didn’t.” That sounded like a sordid past Naegi shouldn’t explore just yet.

“You’re kidding!”

“Since when do I kid around?”

He let out a cheeky laugh. “I guess that’s true. Still, I can’t believe you found someone selling that old car part. I was seriously just kidding about keeping an eye for it. My dad is going to be excited about it though. Mom has been waiting to get rid of that rusted tin can in the garage for months now. Hopefully, Dad can fix it. Thanks, Kyoko!”

“Don’t mention it. Anyways, why are you roaming around this late at night? Sneaking into the girl’s dorm, are you?” A playful smirk glided across her lips and he feigned insulted by pointing at his chest dramatically.

“Don’t throw that at me! I should be asking you the same thing, Ms. No Reason. It’s also chilly out. Is your jacket enough to warm you up?” He managed to tease out a small chuckle from her.

“Yes, mother hen.” He thought she was angry with him based on her behavior in the morning but now, she was acting like her usual way when they’re together so there was nothing to worry about it seemed.

“So, Makoto. If you’re not skulking about, why are you here? You couldn’t delay seeing someone until the morning?” His face reddened in embarrassment. Her tone was laced with its normal mischief. She hit it right on the bull’s-eye though, but he couldn’t very well confess that when she was the person he needed to see. She just loved messing with him.

“I’m actually helping someone out. He was supposed to meet a relative of his near here.” Makoto scanned the vicinity. Besides her, no one else was standing around.

“Ever the good Samaritan, you are.  I’m also meeting someone now.” She tucked a stray hair behind her ear and observed his sudden frown.

“Oh, a date?” Naegi couldn’t hide his apparent disappointment from her as his shoulders sagged.

“Hmm. No. I’ll be having dinner with my grandfather.” A familiar figure hanged right of Naegi and subtly, Kyoko suppressed her surprise.

"Oh, yeah? That’s weird. Because the person I’m helping is about to meet with his...grand…” The words died on his tongue.

“Ah, Kyoko. I did not know when to interject. Pardon the interruption.” Makoto stilled upon the old man’s genial tone. The same old man he was talking to just moments ago.

“Grandfather. It is good to see you, sir.” Her posture stiffened and instinctively placed herself in between the elder Kirigiri and Naegi. Had she been distracted by Makoto that she failed to notice her guardian close by? How long has he been monitoring them? From her past experiences, her grandfather had been protective of her, especially from members of her peers who happened to be of the opposite sex. Not wanting Makoto to weather through her grandfather’s ornery wrath, it was best to extract him out of this situation as quickly as possible.

“Yes. Care to introduce me to your _friend_ , Kyoko?” There was a particular emphasis on “friend.” “He is Naegi Makoto-kun. He is a classmate of mine.” Makoto flinched at how removed that introduction was.

“Naegi, was it? Kirigiri Fuhito. Thank you for assistance.” Fuhito simply stared at him as if on a microscope.

“It’s nice to meet you, sir. I’m glad I could be of service.” Makoto was thankful he completed his sentence without stuttering. Kyoko had commented some crucial details about her grandfather in the past. He was strict, cared for family traditions, and disliked any source of disturbances that could get in the way of the duties a Kirigiri was responsible for as a detective. Makoto was pretty confident that “friendships” was under the “disturbances” category but talking to him earlier, he didn’t seem too bad in his opinion.

Anticipating his presence was no longer necessary, Makoto waved a swift goodbye. “I’ll see you on Monday, Kirigiri-san. It’s the last day until the winter break.” He pumped his arms up with weak enthusiasm. It hasn’t been that long since they’ve been using their first names with each other but he had grown quite used to “Kyoko” rolling off his tongue. However, her use of “Naegi-kun” insinuated that maybe he should mirror her intentions. Why was he even nervous? It wasn’t like they were dating. Heck, they were just friends. Who happened to kiss that one night but that wasn’t really the point.

“Yes. I will see you then, Naegi-kun.” That was supposed to be it. He would retreat back to the safe confines of his room and the two Kirigiris would go off on their dinner. That was the script of the night. However, Fuhito had other plans in store.

“Naegi.” Makoto’s neck contorted to the side and froze in place. That was her grandfather saying his name, right?

“Accompany us, young man. Consider it as my way of thanks for your aid tonight. You have reunited me with my granddaughter.”

“Excuse me?” Both Makoto and Kyoko simultaneously exclaimed.

Before Makoto could reply, Kyoko smoothly answered for him. “Naegi-kun is probably busy for the night and-”

Fuhito cut her off. “Nonsense. Naegi assured me that he is free for the evening. Is that not the case, young man?” Makoto’s eyes widened like saucers when he was thrust into the hot seat so abruptly.

“I wouldn’t want to impose, sir.”

“No, as long you are both amenable to it.” Fuhito uttered woodenly.

“Tch…” Kyoko glared at Makoto with irritation. Not at him personally but at his ability to trust people implicitly and communicate in a friendly manner with almost anybody he greeted. They were admirable traits to have. In this case, however, any information he may have imparted to her caretaker during their brief interaction may be used against him. And no doubt, Makoto divulged more than he should have. It should be fine. There was nothing to worry about. He was a good friend, no more than that.

The unexpected quiver of Makoto’s lips drew her attention, almost instantaneously, drawing out an exasperated sigh. She cleared her throat with a cough.

“Um, okay?” Pinned into a corner, it would be rude for Makoto to reject the invitation.

Fuhito walked ahead of them with the two teenagers in tow. “Well, then. Shall we?”

The pair stared at each other, drifting close enough that they can chat amongst one another without her grandfather’s overhearing them. In a whisper, Makoto was the first to speak. “Kyoko, am I in trouble?” He grabbed her elbow.

“What makes you say that?”

He gulped audibly. “I don’t know. He just randomly invited me.”

Kyoko cocked her head to the side. “Grandfather is in a good mood tonight. Do not fret too much. ” He bit his lips nervously, causing her to linger on the reddened spot. A low growl emanated from her.

“Kyoko?” She cupped his now heated face, glancing down at his mouth. He halted every movement of his body. Her sweet breath sent him into a mild daze. She was about to…

“Follow my lead and you’ll be fine.” She snapped back to her position, ambling beside him as if nothing occurred.

“Are you two conspiring back there?” Fuhito quipped, without peering over his shoulders.

She was quick on the response. “We were merely discussing a place to eat, Grandfather.” Her tone was as steady as he would expect from her. “I’m considering a diner we normally frequent.”

“That sounds good.” Makoto gave her a two thumbs up and accompanied it with one of his charming grins. Her stoic expression was as unperturbed as ever and she was grateful there weren’t any cracks as of yet. Avoiding his face would be a good rule to follow.

“Hina works there, doesn’t she?”

“What?”

“Hina works there.”

“Yes.” She was purposely averting her attention elsewhere. Did he say something wrong? Times like this, he wished he could read her mind. Analyzing every micro-expression displayed by her stunning face was a challenge he welcomed and he has gotten good at deciphering her tells but when she shuts down like this, it was like reaching a dead end in an everlasting maze. But he understood her. She wasn’t comfortable with the whole “emotions” business. She was only like this because of her...grandfather.

“Naegi-kun, don’t tarry.” Both Kirigiris were already a few strides away. He was shocked they were even waiting for him.

“Oh, right. Coming!” This was going to be a long night.

* * *

 


	2. Unexpected Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naegi has been invited by Kirigiri Fuhito to join him and his granddaughter for dinner. Not wanting to be rude to the elder Kirigiri, Naegi agrees. Will he survive? Probably?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. So, here's part 2. 
> 
> Kyoko's grandpapa might have been a little out of character because he seemed like such a spoilsport when I was reading about him so I've written him as a grandparent who just says unnecessary things and embarrasses his granddaughter. He is still pretty stern, cares about the Kirigiri detective stuff, yadda yadda. I found him more difficult, in terms of writing his character.

“Welcome customers!” A cheerful young lady donning a blue plaid skirt and collared white shirt greeted them as soon as they entered the homey interior of the diner. She reached into the pocket of her black apron and trotted out a mini notepad. “Booth or no booth?” She squealed loudly when she saw it was her favorite pair in the world.

“Kyoko-chan, Makoto! No comps, okay? Hiro and Leon already tried that.”

Her energy was palpable and contagious. Makoto couldn’t help but join her. “Hina, don’t worry. We’re just eating out.”

Hina wagged her eyebrow slyly.

“Hina.” With gritted teeth, Makoto pointed behind them.

“Who’s the old geezer?”

Kyoko answered swiftly. “He is my grandfather, Hina.”

“Oh, I mean who is that extingui-”

Kyoko promptly corrected her. “Distinguished.”

“Right! Who is that distinguished, handsome, older gentleman in the back there?” Hina recovered in record time from her slight blunder.

“He is still my grandfather,” Kyoko said once more.

“Oh, yeah. Hehe…” Hina soon calmed down and reiterated, “Booth or no booth?”

“Booth will be fine, young lady.” Hina jumped upon hearing the smooth baritone of the old man.

“Okay! Booth two is all yours, sir!” They walked over towards the table by the window but Hina immediately hooked her arm around Makoto’s, needing an explanation for the plight he was in. Kyoko-chan’s grandfather. That was a big deal. He was the head honcho. The final boss. The final countdown. “That’s a good song.”

“What’s a good song, Hina?”

“Don’t change the subject mister.” She increased the pressure in her grip. He wasn’t aware that he was moving the subject somewhere else when they weren’t even discussing anything. “Did you get Kyoko-chan pregnant?”

He choked on his own spit. “Is that really the most logical conclusion you can come up with?”

Stealthily, she eyed the two over by the booth. “Grandfather plus granddaughter plus you equals a sit-down.”

“Hina, we’re not even together.” Tugging at his arm, he found resistance when she pulled him off to the side. She wasn’t done with this conversation yet. “It’s not a sit-down. Why would it be?” He trusted his words but it didn’t erase the apprehension he was feeling.

“Wait, you two aren’t together? But you...” She puckered her lips and made obvious kissing sounds. She was forcefully muffled by his hand.

“How do you know about that?”

“Apparently, Kyoko-chan kisses and tells.” She gasped. “So, she’s not pregnant.”

“No. Would you quit saying that? Listen, I have to go. He is staring.” Agitation was evident in his tone.

Hina stepped back, with palms facing him. “Okay. I’ll get the menus.” She waved at booth 2.

Over by Kyoko, she was clarifying that the waitress who welcomed them was another classmate of hers. “Her name is Asahina Aoi. She is very...” She paused. “...spirited.” She examined her grandfather right across from where she sat. His exterior held no evidence of discontent. In fact, there was a strange glint of amusement burrowing deep in his chestnut irises.

“Oh. Hi.” Naegi awkwardly stood by the booth table, unsure of which space to occupy. By the left, there was plenty of room next to Kyoko but he wasn’t certain that her grandfather would sign off on that. Towards the right, perhaps he could slide next to him but that was an odd decision to make.

“Naegi-kun, why don’t you sit down?” Sweat trickled down his forehead, stinging his eye. Was this a critical decision?

Noticing his dismay, Kyoko wanted to pull on his arm and have him sit next to her but he unexpectedly pulled a chair from one of the middle tables and sat right where he stood. He chose option C. She covered her mouth, resisting the urge to air out her chuckling. Makoto was taking this too seriously.

“Naegi, is Kyoko commandeering so much space that you couldn’t simply sit next to her?” Makoto gawked at the older Kirigiri. Option A was the right one all along!

“I wouldn’t want to encroach upon her personal space, sir.” Fuhito considered the young man’s words and accepted them.

“Sorry for the wait.” Hina distributed out the menus, stating the specials for the evening happily. “Any drinks to start off?”

“Coffee.” Fuhito was the first to break the silence.

“Yessir! You two?”

The high school students responded with, “Water.”

“Be right back!”

“So, what do you children order?” The question was flung right at the students.

“I enjoy the breakfast menu. It’s all day long! The menu here is more westernized than most restaurants and has a great variety.” Vaulting over his anxiety, Makoto finally returned to his old self, laying out the pros and cons of ordering from the breakfast menu.

“The omelet should be safe then, Naegi.”

“Yes, sir!”

“It’s not salty?”

“No, sir! It’s cooked to perfection.”

“Hmm…” Fuhito pondered on the suggestion but catches his granddaughter eyeballing him. Stewing in her lilac orbs were confusion and...relief. “Is something wrong, Kyoko?”

“No, grandfather.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes, sir.”

Makoto examined the two. It seemed that they were having a nonverbal conversation with each other. He shrunk in his spot. Or maybe it was just an intense staring match. They weren’t blinking at all. Who would win? He attempted a staring contest with Kyoko but he obviously ended up losing. He didn’t take it into account that he easily flustered. Not to mention it was Kyoko he was having a throwdown with. Her face was practically his weakness!

“Naegi-kun?”

“Who won?” He casually asked.

Her brows scrunched. “Pardon?”

“Huh? Nevermind.” Makoto anxiously placed his hands on his lap when he was the target of her gaze. “So, are you trying something new, Kirigiri-san?” Eager to withdraw from her watchful eyes, he pointed out the food items she deliberated during their past stay.

“Perhaps, I should. This one?” Propping his elbow on the table, he craned his neck to take a gander at what she was referring to on the menu. Their arms brushed together, their bodies naturally seeking its other half. Drawn together by an unseen force, they were in their own little-pocketed world, forgetting for a second that someone was studying them.

Fuhito acknowledged this. The transformation in his grandchild’s reserved demeanor was apparent at times. He managed to pick up on it before, in phone calls and in-person meetings. He could discern the slight changes here and there. Something was causing it but she persisted on concealing it. Despite that, he paid it no mind, as long as she continued to uphold the family name and remained dutifully to her responsibilities as a Kirigiri detective. Besides, he pegged it as her acclimating around children her age, considering during her childhood, she only spent time with either corpses or adults. He disliked the notion that it could be a “ someone” rather than “something,” but now, it’s painted clear and that was a road he’d rather her not choose lest she ended up like her…

Bottom line was, Fuhito didn’t care for distractions. Feelings, romance, and this boy, these were examples of them. What should a grandparent do when his young charge might repeat the mistakes of her predecessor. “Hmm…” But she was grown up. Free to make her own decisions. Free to learn from the blisters of life.

But...

He was getting older and the older he became, reflecting on his life became a theme of his everyday thoughts. He would never admit it nor out rightly display it but he was quite attached to the girl. His anger from the past has all but dissipated and morphed into…

Heaven help the person who hurt her.

Kyoko peered up towards her guardian and then at the man who has consistently achieve to baffle her at every point. She and Makoto found themselves unwittingly leaning towards one another, like most days. Harmless during most days but they were right in front of her grandfather. The fact he hasn’t said anything was extremely concerning. She straightened her back, throwing Naegi a knowing look. Sensing her pull away, he did the same. When did they move so close to each other?

“You ready?” Asahina cringed at the state of booth 2. She was only gone for a few minutes and now this tense cloud was hovering above them, more specifically, on Kyoko and Makoto. What were they doing? “What can I get everybody?” She tried to get Kyoko-chan’s attention but she simply uttered her order without so much as a gander at her friend, so she moved on to the Kirigiri patriarch, who conveyed what he wanted with the number associated with a meal.

“What about you, Makoto?”

Naegi wore a lopsided smile.  “Uh...the one with the waffles…?”

“Okay. I’ll be back….” She patted him on the shoulder. Hina lingered a bit more and even sat next to Kyoko. Her friend was holding back again. Hina knew talking things out was never Kyoko-chan’s strong point. She nudged her with an elbow and whispered something in her ear before scurrying off to the kitchen. Kyoko swiveled her head towards Hina’s direction. Her mouth opened to speak but nothing came out. Makoto attended to the way Kyoko’s tautness slackened. What did Hina say to her?

The younger Kirigiri cleared her throat. “Grandfather…”

“Yes?”

“How are you?” The question was simple but it wasn’t what the old man was expecting.

“Good.”

“Eating well?”

“Hmm, when I can.”

“How is your back?”

“Better.”

The exchange went on for a while, one closed-questions after another, with short responses tailing each at the end. Attentively tracking their dialogue, Makoto moved his head back and forth from grandchild to grandparent, wondering if this was ordinary for them. The Kirigiri’s were eccentric, he’d give them that. He shouldn’t be too surprised. At the beginning of their friendship, she replied to him in such a manner. At least in the present, he could squeeze a few sentences out of her.

“Kyoko…” Fuhito began the next round.

“Yes, sir?”

Scratching his chin, her grandfather coolly aimed his queries to his young charge. “Let me address the elephant in the room?”

“Which is?” Her question trailed off of her lips.

“Why are you so tense, girl?”

“I can assure you, I am not, sir.”

“Is that so?” He rubbed his chin, dubious perceptible in his inflection. It was not like the girl to expose her emotions like this. Then again, she really couldn’t hide from the man who taught her everything she knew.

“Children, come now. You both are as taut as the strings of a violin.”

Swiftly, they both remarked with a, “We’re not.” The pair shared a look.

“Naegi.” Altering his tactics, perhaps the more viable approach was to advance towards the other with fewer defenses around them. “What are you, young man?”

“What am I?” Naegi puzzled over the question. “Um, I’m a 16-year-old high school male student, sir!” He announced, akin to a newcomer being grilled by a military Sergeant.

“No, Naegi.” Fuhito shook his head. He must admit, the query was vague at best. “I should have been more specific. What are you to my granddaughter?”

“I’m a-“ Hesitation floundered deep in Makoto’s emerald pools. “I’m a friend, sir?”

“A friend you say? I am skeptical of your words. I am not blind, young man.” Fuhito stayed composed as he pressured him further.

Kyoko clicked her tongue but not at all shocked that her mentor had brought this up. To be honest, he took his time. “That is enough, Grandfather. This is not an interrogation. Makoto has no reason to lie.” Piqued at the turn of events, Kyoko attempted to quell her grandfather’s catechizing. Irritation burned hot in her words and she tried her best to smooth out her tone. “He is a friend.” Her voice grew stronger.  “My friend.”

“I see you’re still as hot-headed as ever, girl.” He admonished, easily spotting the nearly muted indignation riddled in her voice.  “Have you learned nothing or has fraternizing with inane youngsters dulled you?” Prodding his successor left a bitter taste in his mouth but he wanted to see how far he could push her before letting her control slip. It has been a while since he has tested her. “How are you to carry out our legacy...” He sucked in his teeth. “Where has your discipline absconded to? The work we Kirigiri detectives…” The old man drew out his scalding lecture and Kyoko was mute, fully absorbing the brunt of his censuring as if she had endured this before.

“Stop.” Makoto weakly muttered at first but it fell on deaf ears. He didn’t fully understand what Fuhito was going on about. Hot-headed? That wasn’t her! This berating was unwarranted for and he couldn’t help but step in. “Just stop, Fuhito-san!” With more vigor, the high school student intervened boldly, interrupting Fuhito mid-sentence.

“She’s not hot-headed and she always prioritizes her work as a detective above all else, to the point of exhaustion. I mean, is she not allowed to show some emotions? She’s not a robot! She is a human with a variety of emotions that she should be able to express! Besides, she’s not even working right now! Kyoko is at dinner, with you, her grandfather! And...and…” Makoto’s fists trembled on his lap, unable to pacify his temper. It wasn’t like him to verbalize his chagrin like that but the compulsion to speak on her behalf was extremely powerful. He felt a gloved hand over his own under the table.

“Are you done, young man?” Fuhito plainly inquired without further follow-ups.

Without raising his head, Makoto said, “Yes, sir.”

“Food is here!” Hina nervously watched at the forest fire engulfing booth two. Gods, forgive her. She was only got for a short while and now this? While she served their plates, Hina, surveyed the damage. Her usually happy-go-lucky friend seemed frustrated while Kyoko was her normal unmoved self but with a crease in her brow.

“Thank you, Asahina-san.” Her grandfather first broke the silence.

“You’re welcome, sir. Enjoy your meal, everyone!” She tucked the trays to her side. “Uh, well, if you need anything. Anything at all, just holler. Because I will be around. Walking around because I work here!” When Hina realized she was starting to ramble, she bit her tongue. “So, here I go! I’ll be here….right here! Right there, really!”

“What a strange young lady.” Fuhito uttered when Hina was out of ear-shot. “At any rate, would you both relax? Grandfather isn’t upset, Kyoko. I was merely assessing you, girl.”He raised a forked to his mouth to taste the crispy golden omelet. Delicious…

“Assessing me, Grandfather?”

“You needn’t lie to me, girl. Your _friendship_ with this young man obviously means something to you but as long you are committed to our purpose then it should be no problem.” There was a pregnant pause. “It is not going to be a problem, correct?” Fuhito placed a distinct contrast in his tone when he said friendship.

“Of course my duties are and will always be my primary concern, Grandfather. And-”

Continuing with his train of thought, Fuhito kept going. “I was young before, believe it or not. Despite my scorn for any sort of amative entanglements, I have been in one in order to continue the legacy of the Kirigiri line.”

Kyoko coughed once in surprise. She was grateful the tense atmosphere has finally been dispelled but she would rather have that than the topic the old man was about to bring up. He wasn’t about to bring up the legacy of the Kirigiri line in front of Naegi.

“Grandfather...please do not-”

“Perhaps, not now. Focus on your studies and building your merit. However, you must think of the future, Kyoko.” He took another bite of his food.

“Please, Grandfather.”

“It is still a part of your legacy, Kyoko.”

“Yes, sir. Why don’t we-.” She quietly pleaded but she was rightfully ignored.

“Naegi!” Makoto stared up from forking his waffles and sat straight.

“Sir?”

“You are quite brazen to raise your voice at your elders.” Fuhito checked the boy’s face. He held a mixed of lingering grievances and mild puzzlement. “However, you have entertained me, young man.”

Makoto arched his brow. “I’m glad, sir?”

He cast another startling inquiry toward the young man. “How is your genetic potency?”

“My what?”

“You are far too small, boy.” Fuhito lifted the young man’s lanky arm. “How are you to-”

“Grandfather!”

“Yes?”

“Please stop old man.” She gritted her teeth. She would’ve preferred an interrogation over this.

“Excuse me, girl?”  

“I am telling you to stop.”

They glared at one another. “You are telling me to stop, girl?”

Makoto followed once again with their tete-a-tete. They weren’t as formal with the other, especially with Kyoko referring to her Grandfather as “Old man” several times in their banter, but there was no hostility between them. Maybe this was their true colors when they were together.

“Hey, Makoto.” Hina appeared beside him, carrying the same befuddlement in her dark irises as his own.

“Yeah, Hina?”

“Are they okay?”

Makoto shrugged. The flow of the conversation was already all over the place and now this 180 turn from the elder Kirigiri. Was he really just messing with them? Was that a family trait the Kirigiris shared? “I don’t know anymore.”

Hina leaned her elbow on top of his head. “Well, at least the fire is gone.”

“What fire?”

“The fi- never you mind. Just let me know what the heck happened here later.”

“Asahina-san!” Hina bounced up at her name being called.

“Y-yes?” She took out a pad, thinking her friend’s guardian required more food.

“Do you serve phyllo in your establishment?”

“A what now?” Hina briefly searched the list of items on the menu embedded in her brain for anything bearing the name, Phyllo, but nothing emerged.

Kyoko translated for her friend. “He’s asking about dessert, Hina”

“Oh! Yes. We got our specialty homemade pies with a scoop of ice cream!”

“Then three of those. Any objections, children?”

“No, sir,” Makoto answered.

Kyoko went with another approach. “Just two, Hina.”

“Okay!” Swiftly, she sprinted away like the wind.

The three consumed their dinner-breakfast meal as a comforting, laconic air enveloped the guests of booth 2. Makoto breathed out the sigh that he bottled up and watched Fuhito wrap up the final bites of his supper. The Kirigiris ate at a similar pace, drank at the same time as if they choreographed this scenario plenty of times before. It was interesting to witness their dynamic.

“Kyoko.”

“Yes, Grandfather?”

“Did you call that reprobate recently?” His tone turned sharper and filled with toxic venom.

“Do you mean Kaoru-san?”

“Yes. He has his uses but not if it means being in his blighted company.” He pinched the bridge of his nose.

“He is your client.”

“Was...my client.”

“Makoto required his aid.”  They directed their eyes on Naegi.

“Whatever for? Turn your tail, boy. That footpad will bring you nothing but despair.”

“Grandfather, I will make sure it’s a transient transaction.”

“He is a brigand.” Once more, they resumed their back and forth with biting vigor.

Makoto couldn’t help but be the bystander over their clashing personalities. The old man was peculiar, no doubt about that but underneath that stern demeanor, jocose mannerisms similar to his grandchild was present.

The night did settle down as Hina served the last course of dinner. They ate dessert and the waitress was tempted to sit with the group because she felt a little left out but then received an earful from her boss. Fuhito did keep hammering at him about his family history, more specifically, any genetically inherited diseases that could be passed down and overall wellness of his health. Why all these strange questions all of the sudden.

“Naegi, are the men in your family-”

“Grandfather!” Pink dusted her cheeks. Her grandfather’s line of scrutinizing inquiries was for better words, mortifying. She made it her mission to stop him before Makoto become conscious of the old man’s motives for them.

“All right, girl. I will not goad _your friend_ here anymore.” He stood up, placed his hat back on his head and laid money on the table. “Shall we head out?”

* * *

 

They were nearly at their school campus. The brisk walk back was less strained from before. Makoto listened in on the Kirigiri detectives, as the third musketeer, about a discussion regarding cases, both past and current, discrepancies in key witnesses, misleading clues and whatever else he could comprehend from their earnest colloquy. How was a normal person supposed to keep up with the likes of these two? He was lucky his head hasn’t exploded yet.

“Grandfather, you are still lodging at the usual place.”

“Yes.” Soon, they have arrived at the campus gates. Thankfully, Fuhito parked nearby. “I suppose I must let you both go for the night.”  An iota of dejection tinged his comment. He searched around for a silver car and pulled up near it, stepping inside the driver’s seat with a click of his car keys. Propping an elbow on the door panel, the older detective beckoned his granddaughter to him. “We must discuss your ventures with the police department tomorrow morning. Your Captain has noted that you are...a pain in the ass, so to speak.” He chuckled. “You should feel proud.”

“I do my best, Grandfather.” Then, she noticed Makoto’s disappearance. Where has he gone?

Sudden motions by the rear view mirror caught Fuhito’s attention. “Listen, young man. Do not scuff my car with your fingerprints.” It was too late though. Makoto had touched the sleek, lustrous exterior of the cool alloy. Beaming emerald spheres looked forward and pressed his cheek on the metal plate. “Unhand her, boy!”

“I’m sorry!” Makoto popped his head by the driver’s window, eyes still sparkling. “This is a cool car. It’s a Datsun isn’t it?”

Wearing his usual impassive mask, Fuhito remarked, “Yes, it is. Would you care for a ride?”

“Yes!” Makoto screamed, ecstatic about the offer until he heard the trunk of the car snapped up. He debated with himself. He would be remiss if he did not accept the ride, even if it meant hopping on as a stowaway.

Kyoko hastily seized his arm, reading that he was actually considering the old man’s proposition.  She waved a farewell to her grandfather. “It is about time we retire for the night. Good night, Grandfather. I will see you in the morning.”  

“Hmm. Good night, children.”

She didn’t wait for her caretaker to drive away as she dragged Makoto’s arm, shepherding him into the interior walls of their campus. It didn’t take them long until they were at the crossroads between their dorms. “Makoto, have you calmed yourself?”

“Yeah! Sorry about that. I really did consider your grandfather’s offer.”

A soft smile placated her normally austere countenance. “I figured as much. Please, avoid accepting suspicious invitations like that.”

He scratched the back of his head, a habit of his that indicated embarrassment. “I will try but that was a Datsun Fairlady!”

“Was it now?”

“Yes. It’s a 1960s…” He then began describing the make and the model and other modifications he spotted under the dim streetlights.

“Makoto…”

“Yes?”

“As much as I would love to continue this, it is late in the evening and although they are no classes tomorrow, we need rest so shall we resume this later?”  His face drooped down. “Yes. Yes. I’m sorry.” She spoke to him like she was a consoling a child.

“I’ll walk you back then.” She was about to decline but held off on it. To be blunt, she didn’t want the night to end. Her heart leaped at his boyish smile and she warned it to settle down lest she ended their meeting right here and now.

“If you must.” Nodding, she moved ahead, granting her enough space to recollect herself. She did end up slowing down when she heard him carp about walking too fast. “I’m sorry about my grandfather.” She spoke when he caught up.

“No worries. He was nice, for the most part. I’m sorry I reacted the way I did. About my outburst I mean.” He elaborated when she arched her brow, wondering what he was referring to. “He was just saying those things to you and it kinda annoyed me, you know.” Makoto unwittingly scooted closer to her side, until their arms brushed up against each other.

“It’s fine. Your words were touching.” A pinkish glow traveled through his face once more upon the smile she awarded to him. “I’m used to him being like that. My grandfather isn’t cruel but he can be highly critical. Fortunately for you, you met him on a good day.”

“Really? Lucky me.” The pair deliberately sauntered in slug-like pace, basking in the warmth garnered by each other. Unmasked, unprotected, she welcomed these feelings that he managed to stir in her without being threatened by it for once. Granted, she was still quite unaccustomed to it and she hasn’t fully unraveled what it really all means but she was certain that he was more than just _a friend_. More than what she was declaring to her grandfather. She couldn’t say it because she needed more time to understand it. Even now, uncertainty brims in her core but it wasn’t unpleasant.

“Kyoko? You’ve gone quiet.” Unfortunately for him, they’ve arrived at their final destination, forcing Makoto to say his goodbyes for the night. He couldn’t make up excuses anymore unless...unless he offered to bring her up to her room. Was that too forward?

She cleared her throat as she withdrew away from her musings. “Yes. I’ve...nothing. Never mind. I will see you, Makoto.” Turning about-face, she willfully broke from his gaze although she could still feel his eyes on her as she walked away from him.

“See you.” He weakly waved his hand. Rarely did he ever witness her stammer like that nor see her visibly display incertitude before.  Clenching his fists, he braced his heart and body for what he was about to do. He had been thinking about it all day. All week, really! For these past few weeks, if he was being honest. It would be out of left field for him but he needed to do it.

“Kyoko, wait!”

“Wha-” Gentle, parted lips met her own head on and she inadvertently leaned further into this heat. It ended as briefly as it started, but it wasn’t her that pulled away first. From ears to his neck, the shade of deep cherry red invaded every exposed skin of Makoto’s. She blinked several times while his deed began registering in her brain.

“Good night, Kyoko!” He yelled and bolted from the scene, almost bumping it someone.  

“Woah, there turbo!”

“Sorry, Hina. Night!”

Asahina couldn’t contain the Cheshire smile storming through her tanned face and she leaned into her stunned friend’s face, making obnoxious “kissy” noises. She was soon greeted by a gloved hand lightly shoving her away. “Good night, Asahina-san.”

“Night, Kyoko-chan...” Hina didn’t follow her. She was plenty sure there would be other opportunities for teasing.

**Author's Note:**

> This was becoming way too long for my taste so I'm breaking it off into two sections. The next part should be up in a few days. I have it written already but I want to edit it.
> 
> For some reason, I had this weird headcanon that Makoto and his dad are car enthusiasts. It came out of nowhere but I'm sticking by it. 
> 
> The more these two deny and insist on their "friendship" the more Grandpa Kirigiri becomes suspicious.


End file.
